Vexillium Cup Saint Samuel 308
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Vexillium Cup Saint Samuel 308 |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Host Nation colspan="3" St. Samuel - }} }| colspan="1" Teams colspan="3" 32 from 3 Associations - }} }| colspan="1" Venues width="63%" colspan="3" 10 - }} |} The 308 IVEFA Vexillium Cup will be the 5th IVEFA Vexillium Cup run by the International Vexillium Football Association, an international tournament for football, that is scheduled to take place this summer in St. Samuel. Qualification Thirty-two nations will compete in the 308 Vexillium Cup. Qualification from the three football association's is as follows: * 12 Nations from NOVEFA (Nova Vexillium Football Association) * 10 Nations from ULFA (Union of Longerath Football Association) * 10 Nations from CEFA (Confedration of Eras Football Association) NOVEFA Qualifiers See Vexillium Cup 308 NOVEFA Qualification Stage * Westria (Ranked: 2) * San Patricio (Ranked: 13) * Eastern Delgamia (Ranked: 18) * Allacoa (Ranked: 19) * Lambs Cove (Ranked: 22) * Islandia (Ranked: 23) * Danica (Ranked: 24) * Ordland (Ranked: 26) * Porto Capital (Ranked: 27) * Vingarmark (Ranked: 31) * Nikolo Koba (Ranked: 40) * Lexicon Islands (Ranked: 42) ULFA Qualifiers See Vexillium Cup 308 ULFA Qualification Stage * St Samuel (Ranked: 3) * Draconia (Ranked: 4) * Davenport (Ranked: 5) * Cruisana (Ranked: 8) * Lendosan Confederation (Ranked: 10) * Dascunya (Ranked: 20) * Caboteniasa (Ranked: 35) * Neoliliana (Ranked: 45) * Eastern Islands (Ranked: 57) * Ancalda (Ranked: 60) CEFA Qualifiers See Vexillium Cup 308 CEFA Qualification Stage * Utania (Ranked: 1) * Eastern Zartania (Ranked: 6) * Somery (Ranked: 7) * Kansinia (Ranked: 11) * Cimera (Ranked: 15) * Altland (Ranked: 16) * Whiland (Ranked: 25) * Lysonia (Ranked: 29) * Gronkian Union (Ranked: 33) * Begral (Ranked: 82) Seeds Match Officials * WILFRID ASTNEHMER (WESTRIA) * GILLES BAPTISTE (PHENIXIA) * BRAD BARKLEY (LAMB'S COVE) * WEI-CHUN BENZHIN (CHUNGXIPANG) * LENNI BESECKI (LEXICON ISLANDS) * AINSLEY BIGGLES (SOMERY) * NIKLAS BRUZBURGER (SOLANCHATKA) * RICHARD CORDIEIRA (ORDLAND) * ROBERTO COSTA-ZINOZA (ST SAMUEL) * RASPUTIN CHEKOBYL (BABEN BAY) * PETER CLARIS (MORANIA) * VASCO CONTARA (ESTONTETSO) * WILLY CORNIFF (AROS) * CHOW-LEE DENG (WANG CHUNG) * HAJIB EL-NUSSINI (DJERIGA) * VAGHEL FALTUUNHE (EASTERN DELGAMIA) * AL GREENE (BEGRAL) * ALFREDO HUGO (LENDOSAN CONFEDERATION) * IVO JARSENDAR (NAMURIA) * JACQUES JEANFRANC (DAVENPORT) Venues Squads See Vexillium Cup 308 Squads Results Group A * ' Lendosan Confederation' * ' Somery' * Lexicon Islands * Ordland 12/07/08 * Somery v Lendosan Conf. 0-0 * Ordland v Lexicon Islands 0-1 16/07/08 * Lendosan Conf. v Ordland 1-0 * Lexicon Islands v Somery 0-2 20/07/08 * Somery v Ordland 0-0 * Lexicon Islands v Lendosan Conf. 0-1 Group B * ' Davenport' * ' Danica' * San Patricio * Ancalda 12/07/08 * Davenport v San Patricio 1-1 * Danica v Ancalda 2-0 16/07/08 * San Patricio v Danica 1-2 * Ancalda v Davenport 1-8 20/07/08 * Davenport v Danica 3-1 * Ancalda v San Patricio 0-1 Group C * ' St Samuel' * ' Altland' * Islandia * Begral 13/07/08 * St Samuel v Altland 0-0 * Islandia v Begral 2-2 17/07/08 * Altland v Islandia 2-2 * Begral v St Samuel 3-3 21/07/08 * St Samuel v Islandia 3-1 * Begral v Altland 1-2 Group D * ' Westria' * ' Porto Capital' * Eastern Delgamia * Caboteniasa 13/07/08 * Westria v Eastern Delgamia 2-0 * Porto Capital v Caboteniasa 0-0 17/07/08 * Eastern Delgamia v Porto Capital 2-2 * Caboteniasa v Westria 0-1 21/07/08 * Westria v Porto Capital 1-1 * Caboteniasa v Eastern Delgamia 0-0 Group E * Draconia * Eastern Islands * Allacoa * Whiland 14/07/08 * Draconia v Allacoa 6-3 * Whiland v Eastern Islands 0-0 18/07/08 * Allacoa v Whiland 0-0 * Eastern Islands v Draconia 0-3 22/07/08 * Draconia v Whiland 1-0 * Eastern Islands v Allacoa 2-0 Group F * Eastern Zartania * Kansinia * Nikolo Koba * Vingarmark 14/07/08 * Eastern Zartania v Kansinia 2-1 * Vingarmark v Nikolo Koba 0-1 18/07/08 * Kansinia v Vingarmark 3-1 * Nikolo Koba v Eastern Zartania 0-1 22/07/08 * Eastern Zartania v Vingarmark 1-0 * Nikolo Koba v Kansinia 0-0 Group G * Utania * Cimera * Lysonia * Neoliliana 15/07/08 * Utania v Cimera 2-0 * Lysonia v Neoliliana 3-1 19/07/08 * Cimera v Lysonia 4-3 * Neoliliana v Utania 0-2 23/07/08 * Utania v Lysonia 3-1 * Neoliliana v Cimera 1-1 Group H * Gronkian Union * Dascunya * Cruisana * Lambs Cove 15/07/08 * Cruisana v Dascunya 1-1 * Lambs Cove v Gronkian Union 2-2 19/07/08 * Dascunya v Lambs Cove 3-0 * Gronkian Union v Cruisana 1-0 23/07/08 * Cruisana v Lambs Cove 1-2 * Gronkian Union v Dascunya 2-1 2nd Round 26/07/308 * Lendosan Conf. v Dascunya 1-0 * Davenport v Cimera 0-0 (0-1 after extra time) * St Samuel v Kansinia 2-0 * Westria v Eastern Islands 4-1 27/07/308 * Draconia v Porto Capital 3-0 * Eastern Zartania v Altland 3-0 * Utania v Danica 5-1 * Gronkian Union v Somery 0-2 Quarter Finals 30/07/308 * St Samuel v Cimera 2-0 * Westria v Lendosan Conf. 4-0 * Utania v Eastern Zartania 3-0 * Somery v Draconia 3-1 Semi Finals 03/08/308 St Samuel v Somery, 1-0 Kick-off: 1600 hours Venue: The Vianna Arena, Mariamburg, Saint Francisco Province Attendance: 80,000 Referee: ALFREDO HUGO (LENDOSAN CONFEDERATION) Westria v Utania, 1-1 (4-3 after extra time) Kick-off: 1600 hours Venue: San Bernadino Arena, San Bernadino, Saint Leo Province Attendance: 72,000 Referee: HAJIB EL-NUSSINI (DJERIGA) 3rd/4th Playoff 05/08/308 * Utania v Somery 3-1 Kick-off: 1500 hours Venue: The Vianna Arena, Mariamburg, Saint Francisco Province Attendance: 80,000 Referee: NIKLAS BRUZBURGER (SOLANCHATKA) Final 06/08/308 * St Samuel v Westria 3-1 Kick-off: 1600 hours Venue: Park of King's, Francisco, High Samuelonia Province Attendance: 120,000 Referee: VAGHEL FALTUUNHE (EASTERN DELGAMIA) Category:SportsCategory:FootballCategory:St. Samuel Category:Vexillium Cup